


Unexpected Kindnesses

by Small_Hobbit



Series: Sussex Retirement [10]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 04:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5954256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holmes and Watson attend a funeral on a wet February day.  It's a bad way to start, but various small unexpected kindnesses serve to make a difference.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Kindnesses

**Author's Note:**

> Retirement era. Written for LJ's Watson's Woes "Unexpected Kindness".

No weather is particularly suitable for a funeral, but perhaps persistent rain is the worst. We had travelled up to London to attend the funeral of Inspector Gregson. In the normal course of events we would have walked to the church, but had been forced to take a cab to avoid arriving soaked through. The funeral was well attended; Gregson’s widow being supported by her children and grandchildren. We recognised many of those present, although, as is often the case on such occasions, the aging of our friends and acquaintances served to emphasise a sense of mortality in us all.

We had been invited back to partake of refreshments afterwards, but we did not stay long. Mycroft had been taken ill again and was currently bed-ridden and Holmes wished to call on him, so we made our condolences and left. Once more, the weather obliged us to take a cab, when a brisk walk would have left us feeling better.

When we reached Mycroft’s lodgings we discovered he was asleep. Holmes was all for waking his brother, which the housekeeper strenuously resisted. She was of the opinion since her employer had not slept well for two nights, now he was asleep, he should not be disturbed. Medically, I was inclined to agree with her, although it was frustrating, because it would delay our return to the country.

The housekeeper currently wore an expression which said Holmes would enter his brother’s bedchamber over her dead body, which moreover would be an extremely difficult thing to achieve, so I felt it safe not to offer an opinion.

“Yes, sir,” the housekeeper said, “Mr Holmes did say he was expecting you. He also said he would be happy for you and Dr Watson to stay the night. Would you like me to prepare rooms for you?”

Holmes looked at me, and my heart sank. It was not that we would be in separate rooms; this did not cause us any concern for the occasional night, there were plenty enough nights for us to share in our own cottage. However, my leg was plaguing me, and standing outside the church in the wet weather had not helped at all. I would have much preferred to be in my own bed.

“Thank you,” Holmes said. “I should be obliged if you could make up a room for me. However, Dr Watson will be taking this evening’s train and so will not be in need of one. And I wonder if you could provide some sustenance, perhaps some bread and butter, for us, before Dr Watson has to depart?”

“Of course, sir,” the housekeeper nodded. “I shall make tea at once, and then prepare your room afterwards if that will be all right.”

Once she had left the room, I remonstrated, “Holmes, I would have been happy to remain here with you.”

“I know you would, my dear fellow. I also know you would be much happier in your own bed, in our own cottage, than you will be here. Once we have had our tea, I shall send a telegram to Austen with details of you train, which will ensure he is there to meet you.”

I did not argue. I was not involved in the matters Holmes wished to discuss, and Mycroft had his own physician and was in no need of my medical attention, so it made sense for me to return home. The thought I would miss Holmes seemed a trivial one.

***

As promised, Holmes sent the telegram to Austen, and the carter met me at the station. Austen expressed surprise I was on my own, but nodded in understanding when I explained Holmes was staying with his brother, who was ill. When we reached the cottage, I was surprised Austen insisted on walking with me to the door, but touched by his attention.

Left to myself, I pottered around. It seemed very empty without Holmes’ presence, and I realised this was the first time either of us had spent the night alone there. My mood wasn’t lifted by the knowledge of why we had gone to London. And even Mycroft’s illness, although there was no reason to suppose he would not recover, served to further dampen my spirits.

I had thus reached a low point, when I heard loud knocking on the front door and a voice called out, “It’s William, Dr Watson.”

I hurried to the door, fearing further bad news, although from which direction I was not sure.

“Good evening, Dr Watson,” the young man said, as he came in. “Mother heard Mr Holmes was away tonight, and didn’t like to think of you being on your own, so she sent me up to keep you company. Grandfather wanted to come, but she told him he’d be more of a hindrance than a help.”

I must have looked confused, because William added, “It’s his buttons, you see. He needs help to undo them and do them up.” William paused, clearly wondering why I hadn’t said anything in reply. His face cleared as he said, “Mother says I’m to spend the night on your sofa, if you don’t mind, of course.”

I smiled at him. “That was very thoughtful of her. And of you, too. Are you sure you don’t mind?”

“Not at all. I shall have to leave for work early tomorrow morning, but I’ll try not to wake you. And then Grandad will be up after he’s had his breakfast.”

William put down the pack he was carrying, opened it and took out a package. He opened it, peered inside, and said, “Mother sent supper with me, but I’m not sure if you’re supposed to share it.”

“Why don’t I see what there is in the pantry and we can pool our food?”

William assented and I had a far more enjoyable supper than I had anticipated. I had forgotten quite how much food a lad with a healthy appetite can consume and made a mental note to purchase some more cheese and jam. The loss of what would probably have sufficed Holmes and myself for a few more suppers was well worth the price for the company.

After supper we sat and chatted for a while, before I, mindful of William’s need to rise early in the morning, indicated I was planning on taking my book to bed. I had expected to stay awake for some time, but the strains of the day had taken their toll and I soon fell asleep. However, the comfort of both my own bed, and the knowledge others were thinking of me, meant I did not suffer from the nightmares I had half expected.

***

The following morning, by the time I had come downstairs William had left. I could not say it was as if he had never been there, for although he had clearly made an effort to tidy up (no doubt as instructed by his mother), he had yet to think of looking under tables and chairs. It did not bother me and I resolved to finish the job after breakfast.

I was still eating my breakfast when there was another knock on the door. I let Seth in and he presented me with a loaf of bread. “Our Ellen sent it,” he said. “She wasn’t sure William would have left any for you.”

I laughed. “It was very kind of her to send him over to me,” I said. “And kind of both him and you to come.”

“Not at all,” Seth replied. “I know what it can be like, coming back after a funeral. It gets to you a bit. And it’s certainly not a time to be alone if you can help it.”

“Thank you. But I would have been fine by myself this morning.”

“I’m sure you would, but I’ve had some thoughts about the replacement bushes you mentioned last week and it seemed a good opportunity to talk to you about them.”

Once again I appreciated Seth’s tact and his ability to turn the conversation to more cheerful thoughts. By the time Holmes arrived back in the early afternoon we had covered the table with various possibilities for the locations of the new bushes and had moved on to discussing which annuals should be considered.

  



End file.
